


Fairy Fear Week fic

by Bickslows_babies_45



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Child Loss, Funny, Gen, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sad, Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickslows_babies_45/pseuds/Bickslows_babies_45
Summary: These are my 7 stories for the fairy Fear week, hosted by ftguildevents on tumblr.
Relationships: Bickslow/Rustyrose (Fairy Tail), Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fairy Fear Week 2020





	1. Scream

**Author's Note:**

> (For readers of prisoners of Rust, I've had a few hardships these past weeks, but I should be back by Friday with the next chapter).
> 
> Most of these will be short and contain Various Pairings.

The Guild was unusually quiet for once, (although most of the rowdy ones were on missions or preparing for Halloween) which let the rest hear the high pitch demonic scream come from the guild kitchen, followed by a crashing sound of what people believed were pots and pans. Everyone looked at each other before a second scream was heard making a few fall off their chairs.

“Uh, maybe someone should check that out?” Wakaba said shakily “I would go…but…oh my back!” he groaned putting a hand on his back. “You’re fast Jet, you should go, you can escape if you have too!” Droy said to his friend who paled “Uh…But your plant magic can be used to restrain it!” Jet countered back. While the mages argued on who should head back the guild doors opened.

It was at that moment a third scream was heard “Whoa what was that?” Natsu asked as he walked in followed by his team. “We don’t know…It’s coming from the kitchen!” a shaking Romeo stuttered. Natsu hummed casually as he walked towards the said room.

He kicked the door open “Alright ya Monster! I’m here to burn ya!” he yelled before stopping and just stared confused. There on a stool crying was Mirajane “Natsu! Save me!” she cried and pointed to a corner of the kitchen. Just as she did a cockroach came scurrying out causing her to let out the banshee-like scream that everyone had heard. “Oh, so it was you” Natsu laughed before slamming a fire covered fist onto the bug.


	2. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Of the fairy fear week  
> Festival
> 
> (Good Chance I may make this into a fic of its own)

The Magnolia Halloween festival was drawing near; Fairy Tail had taken on the job of setting up the festival which would include games, competitions and Entertainment. To select jobs fairly, the members were told to pull a paper out of a hat; teams were told to pull two out. With each job given, the members were told to do their best to make it one to remember.

Natsu hummed as he stared at their papers, his team had picked ‘Horror House’ and ‘Face painting’ “Face painting can be done easily, I could include Cancer to style their hair as well” Lucy smiled “I could also do the face painting with Wendy” making the blue-haired dragon slayer smile “I’d love that” she cheered. “Then we have the honour of doing the horror house! Oh, I have so many ideas!” Ezra grinned “Can’t we just have Erza in there? That’s scary” Happy whispered to Natsu who just burst out laughing, unaware that Erza had heard them.

Elsewhere Laxus rose a brow at their papers ‘1 Competition’ and ‘1 Activity’, “Competition can be pumpkin carving, for the kids” evergreen smiled “Most will do adult competitions” she shrugged “I agree, you can be the judge for that, give bonus points for your face on one” Bickslow snickered only to be kicked under the table by the woman. “One activity…hmm I heard Erza yell at Natsu about her not being in the horror house” Freed said looking to the group where Natsu was now unconscious. “Oh! how about a maze? My babies can change the path each time…a labyrinth!” Bickslow grinned “That sounds fun actually, and Laxus could use his magic for lighting effects and I could use runes” Freed mumbled before standing up “I need to use the library, Laxus help Bickslow gather the materials for the labyrinth, Ever put the ideas to master please” Freed said and hurried off.

Gajeel muttered under his breath at their papers, he had teamed up with Levy, jet and Droy ‘Apple bobbing’ and ‘Ring toss’ “Man, these are lame” he muttered as levy smiled “Well we can alter it to make it exciting?” she said softly “yeah you could control the iron spikes to shrink and grow to make it harder” Jet shrugged “Also I could add plastic apples to the real apples” Droy shrugged.

Once Makarov had a list of who was doing what as to ensure there were no doubled activities, he told them the area where they would be setting up, which would contain the equipment for most of the attractions, Like the stalls and prizes.

The week Passed by and soon everything was set up; everyone was talking about the festival with excitement. The biggest attraction there was the labyrinth making children try to get a peek but kept getting turned away by the thunder legion “Wait until Halloween please” Freed sighed, Bickslow was still working on the labyrinth, Freed was suspicious on how he did it by himself, after all, Laxus had been sent to him shortly after the materials had been grabbed, not that he minded.

Soon Bickslow came out of the Labyrinth “Well, it’s all done, My babies will change the walls, while I keep watch from above if anyone gets stuck or too scared I’ll get them out” Bickslow smiled, his visor was off, revealing some specks of paint, sweat and Laxus swore he saw a bruise on the mage’s neck. “I must say, after sending Laxus off I didn’t think you could pull it off” Evergreen hummed impressed “Well…you know me” Bickslow chuckled nervously.

Soon Halloween came and the festival started, Laxus had been assigned to keep watch on the labyrinth entrance, Bickslow was above, perched while keeping an eye out leaving Freed and evergreen to tend to the pumpkin carving.

Lucy and Wendy were painting the faces with Cancer helping out with the hairstyles, making many young girls incredibly happy. The sound of Natsu’s screams from the horror house-made Lucy sweat drop, especially since Natsu, Erza and Gray were acting at monsters in there.

Elsewhere Gajeel was grumbling as he tended to the ring stall, “Cheer up Gajeel” Levy smiled and leant in kissing his cheek making him blush “Man, this is the best day tom get sweets” he muttered And I’m stuck here!” he cried making Levy giggle before pulling him down to whisper in his ear, making the Dragonslayer blush “Fine I can do that” he mumbled.

The festival was a success and nothing was broken for once, something that nearly made Makarov have a heart attack and faint. Laxus yawned as he ensured the last of the Labyrinth victims had escaped, he walked past a wall and heard hush whispering followed by some moans ‘Wait…Bickslow?’ he thought before Freed appeared, his appearance a mess “Bickslow made his babies attack me!” he pouted and clung to Laxus “I tripped and hurt my ankle” he mumbled.

Lucy stretched as she packed away the paints before looking up as Erza walked over, carrying a knocked out Natsu and Gray “DO I want to know?” she asked “They ran into each other after being scared by Juvia and Lissana and knocked themselves out” she smiled.

The next day people would be talking about the festival, and how they loved it, while at the guild it was the usual drink, fight and overly destructive day.


	3. Coffin/Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of fairy Fear week, I combined Coffin and Goodbye, This is very sad because my best friend had lost her baby in a breech position two weeks ago.

The cathedral was quiet and dark, in the centre on a fold-out table was an ornate redwood coffin. It was small and engraved in the wood were runes and the tiki dolls that belonged to Bickslow. Said man was slowly walking up the path to the coffin.

Dressed in black his sobs echoed throughout the cathedral, he came to a stop when he reached the bottom of the tiny coffin and collapsed. He began to let out cries and howls of pain and sorrow, wanting to know why it happened to him. He cursed his body; being intersex gave him a womb and both reproductive organs, he had been told a while back that he could have a child, but it was a slim chance. But when he finally was with child, he had become ill, upon visiting the doctor he was told that he wouldn’t be able to keep it as his body was trying to reject the child.

With two weeks to go Bickslow’s worse fear came true, he was rushed to hospital when a sharp pain hit him. Five hours he spent in there, pushing when told too, but the baby was breached, when they managed to get it out, it was too late. The baby girl he had carried for months was no more; it broke his heart and near on killed him. He would never be the same, even with the guild and his team supporting him. They even paid for the Funeral and got the best coffin they could for the littlest guild member.

Bickslow was disturbed from his thoughts as he was lifted up, he put an arm around his lover’s neck as they guided him to the open part of the coffin, where his baby girl lay “Goodbye Aphrodite Justine” he croaked out. Freed held Bickslow as he buried his face into his neck, he too was crying at the loss of his daughter “Goodbye my little Angel” he whispered before both gently closed the lid and settled down beside the coffin to stay with her for the first and last time that night.


	4. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laxus and Freed go to a couple costume party.

“Couple costumes?” Laxus asked staring at the leaflet in Freed’s hand, “Yes, there’s a party at the guild and the competition is couple costumes” Freed mumbled blushing “And you want us to go?” Laxus smirked walking towards his boyfriend; there were times he could read Freed like a book. “Well…If you want to…You don’t have too” Freed trailed off biting his lower lip as Laxus approached.

“I guess I can indulge you this time, but you will owe me” Laxus grinned leaning in and nipped Freed’s ear. “Of course…I’ll handle the costumes, so you don’t have to worry about it” Freed whimpered before throwing his arms around Laxus’ neck and kissed him softly, the lightning dragon slayer kissed back holding the rune mage’s body close “so Long as yours isn’t too revealing! You’re mine” he growled playfully.

Freed kicked the door shut behind him, he had taken a trip to the fabric shop to gather what he needed. He toed off his boots and hung up his jacket before heading to the shared study/workroom. He had already sketched the outfits and now he was going to make them, sitting down at the desk he began to work on Laxus’ first. For his lover he had designed a kingly outfit crossed with dragon details, he was going to make Laxus into a dragon king, his own costume would be a prince outfit letting him be Laxus’ ‘hostage’.

He managed to finish both the day before the party, Freed walked into the living room with Laxus’s costume in hand “I-I’m done! I hope it’s to your expectations” he muttered. The dragon slayer stood up and approached him “I’m sure it will be” Laxus smiled taking the outfit before leaning in to kiss Freed’s cheek.

Freed eagerly awaited for Laxus to finishing changing, he had tried his own costume on and found it to be a perfect fit. The sound of the bedroom door opening made him look up and blush heavily. Laxus stood there smirking. The golden wings, tail, horns and dragon scaled gloves fit him perfectly, the deep purple and red clothing brought out his physique.

Freed nearly melted on the spot at how perfect his boyfriend looked, he noticed Laxus looking at him confused “Where’s yours?” the blonde man asked raising a brow “You’ll have to wait till tomorrow” Freed smirked.

Laxus looked around the guild, he had gone on ahead and was waiting for Freed, looking around he saw the other couples: Evergreen was a medusa and Elfman a Minotaur, Erza was dressed as a maid and Mira was in her Satan soul, Levy was a witch with Gajeel as a cat (A very grumpy one if you asked Laxus). Cana was a Vampire (Very revealing one) and Juvia was her victim, Lucy and Lisanna were undead nurses while Natsu and Gray were a werewolf and mummy, (Both were bickering about the other’s costume).

He noticed Bickslow was missing ‘Of course…he doesn’t have anyone’ he thought before the guild doors opened, in stepped three figures; in a light purple toga was a helmetless Bickslow, to his right dressed in a black toga was some guy Laxus had never seen before, but his eyes fell to the figure of Freed. Laxus felt his heart skip a beat as he approached his lover, he took Freed’s hand and kissed it “I want to pin you and ravish you” he purred making Freed blush and whimper. Laxus glanced to Bickslow “Who’s he?” he gestured to the silver-haired glasses-wearing man, holding Bickslow protectively “My boyfriend, His name is Rustyrose” Bickslow mumbled.

Laxus held Freed close as the end of the party drew near “When we get home, that costume is coming off” he smirked and kissed his partner deeply. ‘Maybe costumes aren’t so bad after all’ he thought.


	5. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is combined with the Monster's theme, the second part will be the 6th chapter. It is based on an idea my partner gave me.

One thing people don’t know about exceeds is that in order for them to go into their human or larger transformations they must first go through a type of puberty stage. But without information on how to do it safely, the exceed will turn into a feral cat creature. Unfortunately, Lilly never got a chance to tell happy about it like he did Carla because happy and Natsu had gone off the grid.

It was the moon rose one night near the outskirts of a small village, that Natsu and Happy rested after enjoying a huge delicious meal. Both sat meditating to focus their minds as a kindly old man had advised them to do a few weeks ago ‘Focus the mind to strengthen your body’. Happy kept his eyes shut tightly and concentrated imagining him big and strong like Lily. It was as he focused that he felt his heart pump faster, his eyes opened; his pupils dilating as the world became blurry and distant, he growled which deepened and soon it didn’t sound like Happy at all.

His body began to stretch and grow, his face becoming more cat-like as his paws became larger and his claws were sharper. It was only after Happy let out a blood-chilling roar that Natsu opened his eyes “Hey you hear that Pal…” he trailed off as he looked to what Happy had become.

Natsu screamed before a large paw hit him and sent him flying into a large boulder, groaning Natsu pulled away from the boulder to see the creature that was his friend run away towards the nearby village “HAPPY!” he yelled out in vain ‘Dammit, I need to stop him…but what happened to him?’.

Happy galloped into the sleeping village and let out a roar which shook some of the older houses; people began to come out of their houses to see what was going on. The moment they were in the line of Happy’s sight did the monster exceed attack! Claws pierced skin, fangs sunk deep as screams filled the air as people ran, some ran to escape the village, some ran back inside their homes to hide, but it was in vain as Happy managed to sniff them out and lay claim to them.

Happy began to attack the houses smashing them apart, trying to get to the occupants inside. Debris fell trapping the victims making them easier for Happy to grab, the unfortunate villagers were devoured by Happy. In their haste to escape, one villager knocked over a lantern, shattering it and setting a house ablaze, unfortunately, due to the week being a heatwave, the other buildings, and farm and nearby foliage were easily caught alight too, soon the peaceful village was engulfed in flames. Happy continued his rampage and once there were no more villagers to attack he turned to the livestock.


	6. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Previous writing

Natsu skidded to a stop in front of the burning village; his eyes went wide “No way! Happy couldn’t do this!” he cried in disbelief. He ran forward and began to eat the flames, putting out what he could, trying not to pay attention to the remains of the villagers. He got about halfway through the village when the sound of animals in distress reached his ears. He ran towards the sounds but realized to his horror that he was too late, the remains of the animals were all that was left. Natsu felt his stomach lurch “Why buddy?” he whispered feeling himself cry.

Natsu ate the remaining fire as fast as he could, he only hoped that people managed to get away in time, once he was sure no fire remained which would spread he sniffed the air picking up Happy’s trail.

He took off after him, determined to find him and stop him from hurting any more people. It was in a clearing that Natsu caught up to his friend “HAPPY!” Natsu yelled gaining the beast’s attention “Happy buddy! It’s me Natsu!” he cried before jumping out of the way as the creature slammed a paw into the ground where Natsu had stood. “Happy! Snap out of it!” Natsu begged, dodging another attack “Please! I don’t want to hurt you!” he pleaded jumping back as Happy snapped at him.

Natsu bit his lip “I’m sorry buddy” he said before his fists became engulfed in flames and he charged forward, the flame coated fist connected with the beasts head, sending him backwards slightly. Happy just roared before lunging at Natsu again, this time to be met with Natsu’s knee to his face. Happy roared in pain as he was knocked back again before Natsu landed another hit on him, “Snap out of it Happy!” he cried.

Natsu and Happy battled it out most of the night until the sun came up, Natsu was showing signs of exhaustion but he kept at it, as he weakly threw a punch he saw that Happy began to change. He became smaller and soon Happy was back to his normal self, making Natsu cry tears of happiness.

He ran forward and scooped Happy up holding him close, the exceed tiredly opened an eye “Natsu? What happened?” he asked weakly, “Nothing Lil buddy, just a tough monster…let’s go get our stuff” Natsu said softly before walking back to where they had camped. He vowed there and then that he would never mention this to Happy or anyone else.


	7. Pumkin carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one of the Fairy fear week.  
> Warning, tooth-rotting sweetness

Rustyrose sighed as he put his book down, he had heard the excited chattering of six children near the front door, although only one of the six was an actual child, the other 5 were the little tiki dolls that belonged to his partner. He knew why they were excited, he had put this off until his daughter had turned 5, she had her birthday two weeks ago and now he had to honour his promise to carve pumpkins with her and Bickslow.

The seith mage always got too excited around this time of the year, last year Rusty compared him to a puppy and joked about using a water bottle on him to calm him down, resulting in him getting a pouty look and huff. One good thing about Bickslow’s love of Halloween is that he put the most effort into it, costumes were practically perfection, the decorations were more intense each year, Rusty was sure that if he put this determination into actual training, he would be a lot stronger then the other thunder legion.

Rusty was brought out of his thoughts by a small tug at his jumper’s sleeve, looking down through his glasses at his little princess he smiled at her excited look, her silver and red eyes were wide with glee “Daddy! Pumpkin!” she cooed; her light purple hair in a ponytail and a Halloween themed apron was around her. “I’m coming Zeni” Rusty said and got up, he knelt down and picked up Zeni, holding her close as she cheered and snuggled into him.

He carried his daughter into the kitchen where Bickslow was setting the pumpkins down before grabbing the carving tools, the seith mage was dressed in old clothing and had a paint-stained linen apron on him “This year I’m gonna carve your face on a pumpkin” he chuckled to Rusty who set their child on the table who then proceeded to grab her pumpkin “why?” the silver-haired mage asked.

“Because your face in the morning is scary” Bickslow teased before yelping as Rusty lunged at him, the two wrestled before Rusty got the upper hand and pinned him to the counter “Someone is going to be punished tonight!” Rusty purred into his ear, so Zeni wouldn’t hear “Noo!” Bickslow whined before putting on his puppy dog look “I be good?” he asked pouting “I’m immune to your looks you know” Rusty smirked before kissing his nose.

Zeni was busy drawing her design as this was going on, oblivious to her parent's actions, once she had finished, she turned and held it up “UNICORN!” she called loudly to get their attention, Rusty let Bickslow go and walked over to the table “That’s really good my little rosebud, but how about Daddy redraws it for you so it can be perfect?” he asked softly watching as Zeni’s mismatched eyes went wide “YES! GLITTER!” she cheered making both her parents tense.

Rusty sighed as he set the pumpkins down outside their house, the biggest one had the tiki dolls carved around it, the next had the standard jack o lantern look while the smallest one had a unicorn rearing up with stars surrounding it, it was also covered in purple paint and glitter, which was also covering Rusty and his daughter, Bickslow was inside cursing as he tried to clean up the remaining glitter.

Okay, so Rusty found Halloween to be a messy holiday, what with the pumpkin carving, though Bickslow promised a pumpkin pie for later, and he dreaded the whole trick and treating, meaning both Bickslow and Zeni would be high on sugar making him dread Halloween night. But when he saw his little girl looking at her pumpkin with pride, despite having glitter on her face and hair and paint-splattered over her, he couldn’t help but think it was worth it. After all, if his little rosebud was happy he would gladly suffer any holiday for her, but they really need to learn to say no to her.


End file.
